Shades of Change
by VuDu DawL
Summary: Azazela encounters an irresistible force for change in her life. Her sister.


The wooden door creaked on its ancient hinges. Slipping into the cool damp air of the cavern, the diminutive redhead shuddered as a chill coursed through her. Looking around, she saw nothing, but knew that was often the case where her sister was concerned. The tall blonde spent much of her time as invisible as the wind, and only appeared when it suited her to do so.

"Azazela?" the small one called. "Are you here?"

Her empathic senses told her there was someone nearby, but of course that could always be one of the mages who inhabited this cavern with her sister. The younger girl had formed a truce with this strange band of pacifist Circle of Thorn's mystics and they had opened up their home, such as it was, to her.

Suddenly, with a gentle hiss, her sister materialized behind her, startling the little redhead into leaping forward, losing her footing, and falling into a small pool of very cold clear water. As she stood and squeezed the water from her cape, she shot a mock stern glare at the tall blonde who stood over her. The smallest hint of a smile played at the corner of the statuesque girl's lips as she nodded to her elder half sister.

"Hello, Dawl," she said softly.

"That was NOT funny, Az," her sister said flatly.

"Of course it was not. It was quite unfortunate that you fell into that pool of water. Shall I procure you some toweling and a robe?" Azazela could barely conceal the amusement in her soft voice.

Shaking her head, her sister once again wrung out the cape. "Spandex dries very quickly. I am fine."

"Certainly. And surely, there is very little there to dry." The younger girl's voice was faintly edged with a tone of gentle sarcasm.

Dawl shot her sister a sidelong glare and shook her head. Her sister didn't approve of skimpy costumes, and spent most of her time encased in heavy plated armor. She often wondered how long her younger sister could wear that monstrosity without chafing areas that surely needed at least some exposure to the open air.

"You really need to loosen up," Dawl said, shaking her head. "One of these days, I will take you to Icon and we will do some shopping."

Her sister met her gaze with a wry smile. "Not, I think, any time in the near future."

Turning, she passed her the redhead and stepped lightly down the dim corridor. Her sister shook her head from side to side, flinging water from her curls, and trotted to keep up with the taller girl's long stride.

As they rounded a corner, they passed through a set of rickety doors, where the corridor widened into a spacious cavern. Shades of pastel colored light emanated from crystals that seemed to bloom from the walls and ceiling. Along the back, the floor sloped upwards, and fissures glowed with warmth, as pools of magma gurgled just below the surface.

A deep pool glistened in the center of the room, surrounded by tall formations that served as pillars, supporting the high ceiling. Edging carefully around the pool, they climbed atop a rock next to the bubbling magma, where they could bask in the warmth it exuded. Turning her back to the heat, Dawl kicked off her shoes and dangled her small feet into the cold water.

"So," Azazela nodded, "what brings you to my humble abode, this day?"

"I thought perhaps you'd like to come with me…" her sister's voice trailed as she tried to think of a way to phrase her suggestion without sounding pushy or manipulative.

Az shot her a suspicious glance, but said nothing.

"Well, you've spent a lot of time here, in relative solitude, since, uhhh…" she said, softly, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Her sister nodded slowly.

"I really think you need to get out of here," Dawl suggested, gently.

Az gave her a suspicious glance. "This is not another of your matchmaking schemes?"

Her sister laughed and shook her head. "Of course not! And I never really did any matchmaking with you."

"I do not know what else you would call attempting to enchant me with an aphrodisiac potion, so that I would give myself over to my partner," Az retorted, pointedly.

The redhead shook her head. "Yes, well you got the last laugh there, did you not? After your switching our chalices, do you not remember that I ended up conceiving Zakai that night?"

A hint of a wry smile tinged the blonde's soft lips. It was a good thing she'd avoided her sister's manipulations. The partner she'd been working with had subsequently disappeared, only to return with another heroine in tow. He'd come back to her and again offered his assistance, but it was plainly evident that his new partner could barely disguise her jealousy, and Az had wisely decided to strike out on her own from there on out. She cringed inwardly thinking of how complicated the situation might have been had she actually succumbed to the spell. A small shudder ran through her, and she shot her sister a mildly irritated glance.

"Come home with me, Az. I have plenty of room."

The tall girl looked down at her boots. "I am quite comfortable in this place."

"That wasn't what I asked you. You shouldn't be alone so much. It just isn't good for you. Come on, I promise I will try to keep the partying to a minimum. You can have your own room."

The crystal blue eyes met the fiery redhead's green ones, and Az knew that her sister was not going to let this go until she gave in to her. With a deep sigh, she nodded. "For a time, I shall stay with you."

"Hey, that's all I'm asking, sis. Just give it a try."

"Pardon me, while I collect my belongings," the tall blonde made a small bow, and disappeared down the corridor.

Dawl sat on the cool stone, and lean back to soak up the warmed radiating from the magma behind her. She spread her cape out, so it would finish drying, and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Az stood before, her carrying a small wooden box, and a burlap sack. Her sister wondered upon the contents, but didn't want to press her sibling for the answer, and merely stood and nodded to her.

"Shall we go?" Azazela asked her.

A few minutes later, they passed through the door into the bright sunlight, and headed for the train. After a short ride to Skyway City, they took flight and headed for the gate to Talos Island, where Dawl's apartment awaited them.

The tall demoness felt very uncomfortable as she surveyed the pristine bright walls of the apartment. She was used to the relative solitude of the cave, with its quiet noises and the soothing chanting of the mages that echoed through its darkened caverns and halls. In stark contrast, the apartment was filled with sunlight streaming in through the generous windows.

Dawl led her upstairs and down a long hallway. The room faced the west, with a set of French doors facing a large balcony. The deepening colors of an impending Talos summer sunset streamed through the doors, and bathed the room in a rich, warm light. A huge canopy bed of carved mahogany, draped with thick, rich purple velvet curtains, stood in the center of the room.

"I took the liberty…" her sister began with a shy smile. "I knew you'd want the comfort of utter darkness when you slept, so I got you this bed."

Azazela moved forward to run a long, taloned finger over the soft velvet. She tried to speak, but her voice seemed to catch in her throat. After a few minutes, she turned to her sibling as she reclaimed her voice. "Thank you. It is… beautiful."

"I had hoped you'd like that. It was Keres' suggestion, actually. He mentioned that this place being so light, compared to your cave, might prove disturbing to your sleep cycles."

Az nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. As much as her sister frustrated her at times with her somewhat overbearing personality, inside DawL had a heart of gold. She and Keres were well known around Paragon City for going out of their way to help anyone they could.

Dawl's gaze bored into the statuesque blonde, seeking some sign of acceptance and approval. Her sister met her eyes and smiled, her lashes wet with the dew of joy. "It is… beautiful," she said, breathlessly.

The little redhead turned to the far wall, and opened a small door. "You can put your things in here," she suggested, gently, motioning towards the spacious closet. Az nodded, still rendered nearly speechless. "And you will have room for lots more, so we can make a few trips to Icon," DawL giggled.

Azazela shot her sister a wry glance. "A warrior does not need a boundless wardrobe," she answered, with a soft smile.

"Az, has it occurred to you that there are times when you are OFF duty, and you don't NEED to be a warrior."

"I am what I am," the somber blonde answered, firmly. "I cannot change that according to the times or seasons."

Her sister shook her head in exasperation. "Have it your way, my little warrior," she giggled, looking up as the blonde towered above her.

Az cocked her head and raised one eyebrow, "Little?" she queried, pointedly.

Dawl just gave her a silly grin, laughed and turn on her heels and headed back out the room and down the hallway. She left the blonde to adjust in the quiet solitude of her new quarters.

Looking around the room, Az felt the initial shock wearing off. She began to explore her surroundings with greater attention to detail. The room was large, every bit as much as Dawl's own bedroom. A door to the south led into a spacious bathroom, with a huge garden tub, which was surrounded by leaded glass doors. Not stained glass, but heavy clear glass in a beautiful mosaic pattern, cloudy enough to give the illusion of privacy while one stood and showered. The gilt wand of a handheld showerhead rested upon a shining mount, above two ivory clad spigots. The hose was long enough that she knew that even with her towering seven foot height, she would be able to comfortably shower every inch of her being. The wall behind the tub was made of solid frosted glass blocks.

A soft scent caught her sensitive nose, and Az turned to find the vanity and a small dressing table decorated with beautiful gold and purple candles, that exuded an exotic, spicy scent. A bouquet of fresh flowers sat in the middle of the dressing table, along with a note, tied to a tiny, delicate blown glass bottle. She reached out gently, her long fingers dwarfing the small vessel, and gently untied the ribbon, freeing the note. She recognized Dawl's flowing pen, and could imagine the redhead's impish smile, as she read:

_I knew you'd enjoy this bathroom. It is a great place to either soak away your cares or enjoy a brisk shower, either alone or…_

Azazela rolled her eyes. Leave it to her sister. There would be none of that, she thought, resolutely. The loss of her last partner and the pain of having to firmly refuse any attempts he made to continue working with her were still fresh in her heart and mind. It had been for his own good, really. It was to insure peace in his new relationship. In spite of that, it had been hard on both of them. The last thing she needed in her already somewhat arduous existence was further emotional complication.

Many viewed her as unsociable and aloof. It wasn't so much a lack of being social as it was a desire to maintain her quiet, pensive solitude. Yes, she was often dark and brooding. Dawl's friend Shandra had once referred to her, in a rather cutting way, as the 'poster child for Elavil.' That remark still stung her whenever she was reminded of those unkind words.

Of course, there was always Dawl. She was the gregarious social butterfly, who seemed determined to change the very fabric her younger sister was woven from. Many of their mutual friends unwittingly compared the two, leaving Azazela with a feeling that she could never quite measure up, either as an empath or socially.

It was not as if she'd wished to trade places with Dawl. There was much about the tiny redhead that Az could not condone. She was known all over Paragon City to be quite free with her bedroom favors. Not that this behaviour should come as a surprise from a half-demoness, as the hedonistic nature was predisposed. Perhaps this was why Az seemed determined to keep anything resembling desires in such tight check. Her fear of falling to the darker nature of her heritage was strong enough to instill in her an indomitable will to maintain strict control. This internal battle surely accounted for much of her pensive, sullen ruminations.

Her somber reverie was broken by the sound of bright laughter, floating up the hallway from somewhere downstairs. It appeared that company had arrived. This would be rather like living in under the noisy tents of a Carnival event, Azazela thought glumly to herself.

Seeking solace, she fled to the French doors, opening them and stepping onto the balcony. The warm breeze so typical of a summer evening blew in off the water, caressing her velvet soft skin and gently tousling her white blonde mane. She tossed her head, and with long fingers, combed the unruly locks away from her face, tucking them behind her horns. The last fingers of the rich, violet hued sunset were stretching forth from the western horizon. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, tasting the salt carried inland by the gentle breeze.

The sound of a clearing throat, and a deep male voice broke her suddenly from her reverie. She spun around to face the young man behind her.

"Zakai! You startled me."

"I apologize, Aunt Az. Mother told me to come and summon you to the evening meal."

She looked down at the boy, with a warm smile. She had to choke back pangs of guilt at her initial suspicions regarding her sister's firstborn child. An unfortunate turn of events led to him dying during childbirth. Before his human soul could leave the still warm human form, an alien energy being had arrived and fused with the infant, sharing its powerful essence and giving the babe a second chance at life. Dawl had been overjoyed, but Az had been rather skeptical of the motivation of the unusual creature that had joined with the child. This fusion caused the child to grow at a phenomenal rate and gave him the ability to shapeshift into other forms. Unlike the manifestation powers of his demon forbears, however, he could only assume a few forms, predetermined by patterns in the consciousness of the Kheldian being he now shared a body with.

Her suspicions couldn't have been more wrong. The boy was a perfect child. He was always polite and respectful. Azazela had grown to adore her young nephew, even when he didn't appear to be human.

Zakai stood before her with his hands folded and his head bowed slightly. "May I tell mother you will be joining us for the meal?"

Az smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, Zak. Please do. I will join you shortly. Please give me a few moments to prepare."

He looked at her as though he had something else to say, but could not find the words. She cocked her head to the side, giving him a puzzled glance, as he fumbled awkwardly.

"What is it, Zakai?"

"It is just that… you may wish to know that there are other guests…" He cleared his throat.

Her eyebrows rose. "Other, as in?"

"Other MALE guests," he blurted, emphatically. "Or rather ONE other male guest, in particular..." He blushed softly, fully embarrassed at his mother's manipulations, but wanting to ensure that his aunt wasn't blindsided by Dawl's scheming.

The towering demoness shook her head and sighed. First there was the note in the bathroom, and now this. Her sister was not one to give up easily when she decided things should be done her way.

"Thank you, Zakai. I will not mention this conversation to your mother. I shall prepare myself."

The boy nodded and gave her a weak smile, and hurried back to the dining room.

Az turned to her belongings, and dug through the items until she found a t-shirt, and a pair of modest jeans. The purple shirt set off the color of her rather prominent horns, and the jeans were well fitted, but not too much so.

As she descended the stairs she felt the smallest hint of a headache pressing into her temples, and hoped that she could find a suitable moment to excuse herself as soon as possible.

Conversation in the room stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She filled the archway with her imposing height. Her sister immediately pounced on the opportunity to make introductions.

"Azazela! This is Carmen. He works at that little deli over in Skyway. You know the one where I go to get the fresh Italian rolls?" She gestured towards the raven haired, olive skinned man, standing between them.

Az nodded politely. Carmen looked her up and down like she was up for sale and he was considering making an offer. His gaze stopped at her rather well developed chest, and for a full minute he seemed hypnotized. Az sighed almost silently and closed her eyes, wordlessly praying for deliverance, and wondering how long she could remain civil.

Reaching out for her hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. "My, what big… fingers you have." He laughed, obviously amused at his own innuendo.

"I suppose they are direct proportion the rest of my frame," Az said, dryly.

"That's okay, toots. I like'em big." He gave her a huge smile, which she was positive, was intended to cause her to melt with desire. It took every bit of self-control she could muster to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

Once again, his gaze fell to her chest, which, unfortunately for Az, on this fairly tall human male, was almost perfectly located at eye level.

"Well," Dawl interjected, "the food is ready, so shall we all head for the dining room and have a seat?"

Entering the dining room, Az saw Zakai setting the table for his mother. He shot her a look that fairly screamed, "I am sorry. I feel your pain."

She met his gaze with an almost imperceptible nod, a silent thank you in her crystal blue eyes.

Carmen entered right behind her. The wall opposite was line with tall curios, mostly display cases for badges and awards they had all earned through out their careers. Each one had a mirrored backing, and in the reflection Az saw that Carmen was now assessing her rear landscape, with a hungry gaze that had nothing to do with the food Dawl was placing on the table. She fumed inwardly and bit her tongue, once again silently praying for a quick end to the plot that was now being hatched against her.

"Here, Az," Dawl motioned to a chair along the table's long sides. "And Carmen, you can sit right beside her."

He grinned like a child that had just been given a brand new toy. He pulled out Az's chair for her, and she nodded a thank you, as he slid her up to the table and quickly took the seat beside her.

Sheken had arrived, and looking over at Carmen ogling her aunt, exchanged a knowing 'Mom's at it again, isn't she?' glance with her older brother. He glanced around to make sure no one but she and Az were watching before rolling his eyes and nodding his head.

Dawl reached out to a panel on the wall and dimmed the lights, bathing the room in the light of the candles she'd lit moments before. "Isn't this cozy?" she giggled.

Az almost choked as she bit back a sarcastic retort, but managed to maintain her silence, until, suddenly, she felt the firm pressure of a hand on her right thigh.

Without missing a beat, she turned to the man sitting next to her, and quietly, in her distinctively soft voice, said, "I will thank you to keep your hand in your own lap."

"Whoa, babe," he whispered. "I was just trying to get comfy, ya know? Take it easy!"

She looked him in the eye, and gave him a smile that was closer to a thinly veiled snarl.

He moved his hand but remained in fairly close proximity.

At first, they sat in silence as the food was passed around the table. Dawl poured several goblets of wine, and distributed them among her guests. Az brought hers to her nose, and thoroughly analyzed it's vapours for the slightest hint of a potion or enchantment. Dawl caught the gesture, and giggled. "Don't worry, Az. I didn't poison it."

Az gave her sister a very forced wry smile, and sat the goblet down, staring at her plate. 

"Hey, toots, aren't you going to drink with us?" Carmen urged her.

"Not at this moment," she replied flatly. 

"It might help you loosen up," he offered.

They were halfway through the entrée, when his hand wandered back to her thigh. Lower this time, nearer the knee. She closed her eyes, and tried to compose herself, before quietly addressing him. "I beg your pardon."

"Hey, toots," he said, oblivious to her objection, "Whaddaya say after dinner you and I go for a little stroll, down by the boardwalk." He gave her leg a little squeeze.

"If you do not remove your hand from my leg, you may not be walking anywhere for a few weeks," she told him, in a soft whisper, never once breaking the even tone of her voice.

He raised his dark eyebrows, and once again withdrew his hand. Az got the distinct feeling, however, that he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Dawl noticed the tension cross her sister's porcelain features, and quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "So, is everyone ready for dessert? I made some Jell-O."

Both the children turned to their mother and simultaneously gave her a look of total shock. She laughed. "Not THAT kind of Jell-O. This is just Jell-O, with some peaches and cherries in it."

Carmen looked from Zakai, to Sheken, to Dawl, wondering what "that" kind of Jell-O implied. He then turned his full attention back to the stunning but taciturn female next to him. Giving her another confident smile, he blurted, "So, what do you do for kicks when you aren't running around in tights, beatin' up the bad guys?"

Az raised her eyebrows, ever so slightly. "Kicks?" she queried.

"Yeah, like what do you do to have fun? To enjoy yourself?"

Dawl immediately winced, and tried to hijack the conversation with a second offering of desert, but Carmen was riveted on Azazela.

"I'm sure a pretty lady such as yourself has some way to get her jollies. You can't work all the time, can you?" Carmen said, with a loud laugh.

Az went ashen, stunned by both the boldness of his inquiry, and her lack of a proper answer. Dawl once again interrupted, answering for her.

"Az has been very busy, with the recent rise in crime and her just moving here. She hasn't had a spare minute to relax lately."

She shot her sister a look of gratitude for getting her off the hook, even though the fiery little redhead was the one who'd gotten her into this situation in the first place.

Carmen turned to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, baby, you just need someone to show you how to let your hair down and have a good time."

Closing her eyes, she drew a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled. Turning to Carmen, she spoke slowly, in a firm but even tone. "Let me make some things very clear. I am not the kind of female who allows males she barely knows to lay hands upon her in the name of having a good time. I do not need to let my hair down. I enjoy my work here in Paragon City, and do not need other forms of entertainment in order to get what you refer to as 'jollies'…Now, if you will excuse me," she lifted his arm forcefully and placed it in his own lap, "I have to finish unpacking."

As he watched her retreat towards her room, he turned to Dawl. "Feisty little thing, isn't she?"

Dawl shrugged and shook her head. She misjudged the true depth of Az's aversion to socializing. They finished the meal in veritable silence, with Carmen paying Dawl's cooking the occasional compliment. When he finally left, Dawl crept upstairs to find Az in just her t-shirt, stretched across the bed, fast asleep. The pillow beneath her face was damp, and an occasional quiet sob escaped her lips, even as she slept.

Sitting down beside her, the movement stirred the girl awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she met her sister's gaze. "Do not do ever that again," she said, firmly.

"Aww, Az, I was just trying to help you meet some new friends."

"Do not the humans have a saying regarding that? With friends like that…"

Dawl laughed, "Well, I didn't expect him to be so… forward. He must have really liked you."

"Liked is a subjective word. Lusted after would be more appropriate. He doesn't even know me. How then can he like or dislike me?"

"Good point, Az. But human males tend to think with their… umm… I mean they tend to be more interested in the physical attraction."

"It is nothing personal, my sister. You know I love you. I understand that you like to enjoy the purely physical pleasures with men. But I have no intention of becoming physically involved with some human male."

"You mean with human males, plural. Someday you will find a special one you are attracted to."

Az looked at her, the memory of her attraction to her former partner opening an old wound. Tears misted her eyes. "I will endeavor to prevent that."

Dawl sighed. "Suit yourself, ice princess. But someday, the right one will come along. Then your attitude will change."

"All the more reason to restrain myself now," Az replied, somberly.

Dawl pulled her sister close, and hugged her. "I only want you to be happy."

"I know," Az answered her, quietly.

As she watch Dawl walk out the door, a flood of sadness and frustration overtook her. She once again buried her head in the pillow, and let her tears flow unrestrained. She had to admit to herself that she was lonely, but not so much so that she wanted to compromise herself in the way that her sister seemed oh so willing to do. She vowed to herself that she would never let herself be spoken of a "tramp" or worse, the way others spoke of her sister.

It never seemed to bother the tiny redhead. She had a saying. "Let them talk about me. It means they are leaving some other poor soul alone." She was surely an enigma to Azazela. Part of her was so good and pure hearted. She cared for others and gave of herself to help those less fortunate. But when it came to her wanton urges, she seemed to have no boundaries, morals, nor restraint. Azazela often wondered how her partner could be so understanding, all these years. She knew if she had someone like Keres at her side, she could never be unfaithful to him. She'd always admired the handsome scrapper, and was admittedly jealous of her older sister because of this. Not that she would ever consider any kind of involvement with him. That would be taboo for both of them. Because of his relationship with her sister, Keres was like a brother to her. Though Az loved him, it was the love and admiration of a sibling, nothing more.

Even with the pangs of her loneliness, she knew she could never pacify herself with the likes of Carmen. How could Dawl do this to her? Instead of making her feel better, it had been like pouring salt in the open wound in her heart. It only served to remind her that she was truly alone in this world.

Sitting up among the pillows, she uttered a quiet phrase, and in a bright flash of light, a ghostly apparition stood before her. Leeroy was a Phantasm, a magical entity that she had the power to summon to her side. A creature of pure energy, he never spoke. Az was not sure how capable of thinking he was most of the time, but there were moments when she was truly sure he had a mind of his own. Those moments usually involved him wandering away to strike off by himself, only to come running back to her trailing more foes for her to battle.

But right now, he was another being, and a small measure of comfort over her painful solitude.

"Hello, Leeroy," she said softly. He nodded his greeting, moving quickly to her side. "There is no one to battle here. I just needed…" her voice trailed, a quiet understanding eliciting a second nod from her glowing companion.

He stood at the side of the bed, his arms crossed, watching over her, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. He shook his head, wondering what must have provoked this moment of sadness. He knew his mistress was often melancholy and reserved, but he was not used to seeing tears. At least, not since she'd sent the child away. Then, she'd cried. Often, at first, but time seemed to heal the wounds. He could not speak to her, of course, but he could stand nearby in quiet empathy, sharing her pain.

She knew he couldn't converse, but talking to him was somehow therapeutic. She knew he was listening, as he moved closer to hover almost over her.

"Oh, Leeroy, what have we done? Perhaps we would be best off to return to our cave." She looked up at him with wet pleading eyes. He wished he had an answer for her. As much as he frustrated her at times with his zealous attacks, he'd really become truly attached to her, and defended her with his life.

"I do not understand her, at times. I know she means well. Deep within, she's a wonderful sister. I know she only wants to ensure my happiness. I believe the problem lies with her ideas of what might make me happy. Did she really think I would consider this Carmen an acceptable suitor? He was just so…so…"

"Pushy?" A soft voice spoke up from the doorway. Sheken stood in the partially opened doorway. "I knew you were upset, so I came up to make sure you were okay, Aunt Az. I hope you don't mind, the door was hanging open."

Az blushed and gave the girl a weak smile. "I don't mind at all. Come in, join us." Leeroy moved aside, making room for the girl to sit beside her aunt on the bed.

Sheken hugged her and they sat in silence for a few moments. Sheken was not quite the empath that her mother and aunt were, but she was a compassionate girl, and she loved Az dearly.

After a few minutes, Sheken spoke up. "I know mom sometimes does things that make you crazy. She really means well but she's so…"

"Overwhelming?" Az finished for her.

"Very. She has firm ideas about how things should be, and she will move heaven and earth if she can to make them so." Sheken laughed quietly.

Azazela tossed her platinum locks as she slowly shook her head. "I love her but sometimes I could just…"

"Choke her?" the girl asked. They both laughed. "Believe me, I have had that urge myself. And I am pretty sure everyone who has come in contact with her has at one time or another."

"I should have stayed in the cave," Az said, sadly.

"No, Aunt Az," her niece objected, making a face. "You belong here with us. It isn't good for you to be alone after… after all you've been through."

"You sound like your mother sometimes, young one."

Sheken smiled and nodded. "I suppose I do. But really, she is just worried about you, being alone so much. Especially since you almost…well… you know.'

"Died? Is that what you are trying to say?"

The small redhead nodded, her eyes misting up.

"But I did not. It was not what was meant to be." Az stood up and in a couple of long strides, traversed the room and opened the French doors, the night wind washing over her as she stepped out onto the balcony.

"That was a difficult time for us all," she intoned, softly. "The forces of evil had great plans for our destruction. But we persevered. It took everything we had, and divine intervention, but we won the battle. Sadly, we can never win the war. Not in this plane."

"Why not, Az?" the young girl questioned, as she followed her aunt into the cool night air.

"Those with whom we battled are not the only source of evil. Mankind has the seeds of evil within himself. It will always exist, until the end of days. For each time we defeat an evil one in battle, another evil one is born. We cannot eliminate that which is constantly renewed."

"Why are we not evil?" Sheken asked her, pointedly.

"Because of our human nature, we are endowed with free will - the ability to make the decision to do either good or evil, that which is right, or that which is wrong. Despite our parentage, we each make the choice for ourselves." Az's already soft voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I feared losing that humanity. I was afraid that the demonic nature would overwhelm me, and turn me into that very creature which I loathe. But I found that it is the human spirit, not this mortal body, which controls my destiny. I have made my choice, to do that which is right. I am in control of that choice, and in control of my destiny. I no longer fear my demonic heritage, but will use its power to my best advantage. In the end, the ordeal only served to make me stronger."

The young girl nodded wordlessly. Her aunt had been through a great deal. She admired the stately demoness for her strength and courage. Like her mother, she too wished there was something she could do to make her happy.

They fell silent, staring up at the stars, as the night breeze cooled their skin. For a moment, they communicated on a different level, each radiating thoughts of love and compassion towards the other. Their eyes met, as their thoughts linked for the first time.

_I love you, and would be devastated if anything happened to you, Aunt Az. _Sheken was a bit startled at the ease with which her thoughts flowed into Azazela's mind.

_It feels strange the first time you communicate this way. That is to be expected. I love you, too, my dear. You are my favorite of all the children of my sister, though I try to not show partiality. You have grown from a beautiful baby into a stunning young girl, and I am very proud of you. _

Sheken blushed. _Thank you, Az. I am very proud of you too. I just wish… _She cut herself off before the thought could go any further, closing the connection to her mind.

The statuesque blonde looked down at the little redhead, quizzically. "What do you wish?" she asked her, aloud.

Her cheeks lighting up to a bright hue of crimson, the girl stammered, "Well… I… I just… wish… you were… well… you know… happy."

Azazela cocked her head to the side, and met her young niece's gaze. "What do you mean, young one?"

"You hardly ever smile. I don't recall the last time I heard you laughing. I mean really laughing. Like you were enjoying yourself."

Az winced visibly as the truth of Sheken's statements hit home. She had no answer for the girl's concerns. She always told herself that she was contented. But inside her doubts often tormented her. It was in her nature to be very unsure of herself. After all, she'd practically grown up in the shadow of her sister, who it seemed was far more accomplished in many areas.

She turned to her niece. "Perhaps it is just that I need to find some pleasant amusement."

Sheken grinned. "Why don't we sneak off and go for a late night swim? Mom doesn't have to know."

Az laughed softly. "I am sure she will find out. It seems she always does. But for now, that sounds quite nice. I know just the place." Turning to Leeroy, she smiled and said softly, "I am sorry, this is a moment for just Sheken and myself." With a nod, she dismissed him as he disappeared with a soft hiss.

"Where?" Sheken queried.

"You just wait here," Az said with a hint of a grin playing on her full, soft lips. Leaping from the balcony, she launched herself towards the north. Skimming over the water, she watched for the rocky island, and dove down to the cleft that led down into the hidden cove. A couple of Circle of Thorns mystics were on the beach, but scurried out of the cavern as soon as they saw the tall demoness land on the soft sand. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she called, into the still night air "Sheken, I summon you to come into my presence!" Moments later, in a flash of light, the girl appeared, having already donned her swimsuit.

Az looked at her and smiled. Slipping her jeans down over her trim hips, and pulling her t-shirt over her head, she stood in her deep wine colored panties and bra, which looked, to anyone who might happen by, just like a bikini bathing suit.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she reached the waters edge in a few long strides. Tossing her thick blonde mane, she rose up on her toes, and launched herself into the waters of the secluded cove.

The shock of the cool water on her warm skin was not an unpleasant one. She broke the surface, and shook the water from her face. "Come in, Sheken. It feels wonderful."

The girl slowly made her way to the shore, dipping a tentative toe in to test the water. "Brrr…"

"You will get used to it," the towering blonde said, with a smile. "Just dive in."

Sheken took a couple steps out into the water, wrapping her arms tightly around herself and shivering. She carefully eased farther out. Her aunt shook her head, and dove under the water, swimming farther out into the cove with powerful strokes.

As she broke the surface, she looked back towards the shore, and found Sheken gone. With a splash, the girl broke the water right beside her, grabbing Az around her trim waist and pulling her under the water.

They both surfaced, sputtering laughs. After swimming out into the water for a short way, they turn and raced back to the cavern, pulling themselves up onto the shore.

"Does this place stir your memories, Sheken?" Az asked, in a soft pant.

The slight redhead tilted her head slightly, giving her aunt a puzzled look. "Should it?"

"You were born here. In fact, according to your mother, you were also conceived here."

Sheken blushed at the thought of sitting at the spot where her mother and Bloodwynd had once entered into a forbidden tryst.

An awkward silence ensued, until Az spoke up. "I was with your mother that night…" her voice trailed as she saw a look of horror cross the young girl's features. "Not THAT night! I only mean the night of your birth. The night your wicked uncle came for you." A dark look crossed her face. "Your mother managed to save you. But we arrived too late to save your brother."

Sheken nodded. She'd heard the stories before. Stories of the prophecy which she innocently took a part in bringing to pass, and was someday to fulfill. She often thought of her twin, whom she knew to be living in the mysterious Rogue Isles. Her mother forbade her going there. Someday she knew she would defy that edict, and fulfill her destiny.

The two sat in quiet solitude for a while, enjoying the peaceful calm of the secluded cove. The soft lapping of the waves on the sand set a tempo to which the light breezes wafting in over the water sang a melody.

"I can understand why my mother would choose this spot," Sheken mused, quietly. "It is a very romantic place." She saw a look of sorrow flash across the tall blonde's features, and instantly regretted her words. They only served as a reminder to her aunt that she was here with her young niece, and not a companion or lover.

"I am sorry, Az," she offered. "I didn't mean anything."

"Worry not, child of my sister," Az said in a somber tone. "I have carved my fate with my own hands. I alone shall be the master of that fate, it seems."

Sheken simply nodded and looked out across the moonlight dappled waves. "Do you think we should head back? Mom will notice I am gone…"

The statuesque blonde stood up to her impressive nearly eight foot height, and shook the sand from her clothing, as she slid into the jeans and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She offered the young girl her hand. Pulling her to her feet, she told her to wait there, and launched into the clear night sky. Silhouetted against the pale moon, she flew from the cavern towards the tall shadowed spires of the buildings of Talos Island. Landing on the balcony, she raised a hand and summoned Sheken to appear at her side.

"Thanks, Aunt Az," she told her, hugging her tightly.

Az nodded, "Perhaps you should sleep. Do you not have school in the morning?"

With a sheepish grin, the girl nodded, planted a kiss on her aunt's cheek, and disappeared through the French doors, calling a soft "Good night" behind her.

Azazela stood alone, on the balcony and looked down over the nearly empty streets. In a parking lot on the corner, the eerie purple glow of a Freakshow stunner told her that some people were still awake at this hour.

Could she be content to stay here? And could she survive her sister's well-intentioned manipulations? She knew Dawl was right. She couldn't stay secluded in that cave forever. But was she really ready for this radical change to her solitary lifestyle? Only time would tell, but with the passing night, the shades of change crept over her even as the shades of dawn began to mingle with the velvet of the night sky. And right now, this change was all she had to cling to.


End file.
